Patroltale
OmegaArts 13 RevonTheus |date = February 9, 2017 |website = DeviantArt FF.net (Story) |type = Crossover |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Dark |medium = Written Story |creator = MakutaDethos |writer = Raventheus (MakutaDethos) |artist = OmegaArts13 (MakutaDethos)}} Patroltale '''is Crossover AU between Dragonball Infinity and Undertale, created by '''MakutaDethos. In this AU, the Underground was faced with a new threat, making the life of monsters much more difficult and forcing them to stay in the Ruins and Snowdin. Thanks to changes that have occurred in this version of the Underground, some characters, such as W. D. Gaster and Asriel, are still alive in this universe. Characters Undertale Characters Frisk Eighth fallen human, who first questions Trench's motives, but eventually agrees to help him. Possesses DETERMINATION. However, unlike most Frisks, she does not have ability to perform a "RESET" but has "REWIND" - Ability to recall time backwards, though ability does not come without a price. Chara First Fallen Human. His soul was first one to be consumed. After his soul was taken, his body was placed on stasis, in hopes of reviving him once his soul has been reclaimed. Has not ages since the incident. Undyne Captain of the Guard, lost one of her eyes while fighting Shadows. Papyrus Member of the Royal Guard, who has been assigned to keep watch for Fallen Humans, and to protect them. Younger son of W. D. Gaster. Sans Older son of W. D. Gaster, who helps his father in research of the Shadows. Lazy, loves puns, and agrees to join Frisk and Trench for journey. Alphys Assistant of Royal Scientist, a bit shy. Has crush on Undyne. W. D. Gaster Royal Scientist. Works tirelessly to find a way to defeat Shadows and to free the monsters from Underground. Unnamed Amalgamate More information coming soon. Asgore King of Monsters, and the one who discovered the Cursed Statue first. Has sworn to protect his people from it, and break free from the Underground. Asriel Son of Toriel and Asgore. Wishes to recover Chara's and other childrens' Souls. Toriel Queen of Monsters, and wife of Asgore. Added Characters Arial More information coming soon... Shadows Monsters made from almost pure negative energy, created for sole purpose of gathering LOVE. Soulless. Shadow Chara Strongest of the Living Shadows, created to resemble Chara. Possesses little DETERMINATION, and seems to posess ability to predict his opponents moves. Dark Echo Pitch-black Echo Flower that serves as a "Voice" of Statue. There are multiple of them, and even if destroyed, new ones will just take their place. Acolytes Servants of The Fragment, who have made contract with it in exchange of power, and are usually carrying one. There are eight known Acolytes. Roman revealed two things. that not only humans are Acolytes - Some of them are Monsters who were given a special human souls. Roman Fletcher Military General and descendant of the one of the wizards who sealed monsters to the Underground, INTEGRITY. Archer Descendant of the original PERSEVERANCE soul. Much like Trench, he is a professional hitman and expert of close-quarters combat. He fell to the Core - This caused him to become being like Core!Frisk, allowing him almost freely travel between AU's. It is yet unknown if he did this was an accident, or if he did jump to the Core on purpose... Valken Vampire-like monster who excels in Green Magic. He was given Soul most suited to his own magic type, KINDNESS. He wears Fragment as an amulet. Deja Imp-like, brutish monster. Does not use magic, but has Black Human Soul : HATE. Attacks often before thinks, and is known from his brute strength. Charis Refered also as "Frozen Lady", female monster who likes staying in cold places. Skilled in blue and ice magic. Dislikes Melior. She was given Soul of PATIENCE. Melior Volatile Fire Monster, who loves causing trouble. Looks much like Grillby, while his personality could not be more different. Hot-headed, expert of fire magic. Was given soul of BRAVERY. Malgun Machine, given a soul and fueled by The Fragment. Body itself is controlled by a ghost corrupted by a Fragment. Was given more power with soul of JUSTICE. Minerva Fairy-like monster Special case among the Acolytes, and was originally thought not to be a member. SOUL she was given was a dark pink one - LOVE. Additional Changes Thanks to appearance of the Cursed Statue (or "The Fragment", as it is known in Universe it originated from), several changes have occurred in AU: * After Chara's death, Asriel never took his soul, as it was consumed by the Cursed Statue. * When a Monster or a Human dies, their dust/soul is consumed by the statue. This strengthens the Shadows, increasing their LOVE. * W.D. Gaster never fell into the CORE. * Monsters have abandoned the Capital and Hotlands, both which are now over-run by Shadows. * Both Mettaton and Napstablook have robot bodies. * Papyrus is a member of the Royal Guard, and Sans works with W. D. Gaster, trying to figure out the weakness of the Shadows. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Serious Category:Noble Dark Category:Written story